As a continuation of our previous work in injury prevention research at the Charles McC Mathias, Jr. National Study Center for Trauma and Emergency Medical Services and in trauma resuscitation at R Adams Cowley Shock Trauma Center, along with our 25-year history of successful collaborative, transdisciplinary projects in Egypt with the Division of International Health in the Department of Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine, our goals for this work will fall into four areas. First, we will teach basic and advanced epidemiological skills to epidemiologists and other public health professionals to strengthen sustainable human trauma and injury research within Egypt;second, we will develop and expand in-country capacity and expertise for prehospital and emergency preparedness;third, we will train a cadre of traumatologists and emergency physicians in the use of the most sophisticated, currently available methodologies in trauma resuscitation, resuscitation research and how to gather data about resuscitation;and fourth, we will collaborate with hematologists in the continuing development of blood banking and transfusion medicine. The combination of our ongoing efforts and teaching experience will allow us to help the Egyptian Ministry of Health and Population and other Egyptian health professionals increase their knowledge and understanding of human trauma and injury prevention and apply this knowledge in public health practice to decrease the significant morbidity and mortality caused by injuries. Our specific aims are: 1) to develop in-country educational programs to teach sustainable injury prevention skills that build capacity to research human trauma and injury prevention, 2) to create the Program for International Emergency Research Center in Egypt, whose mission will be to study the causes, dynamics, treatments, and outcomes of traumatic injury and to apply this knowledge to decrease the burden of injuries, and 3) to provide mentored training opportunities for Egyptian Health Professionals. Considering the depth of expertise available at the University of Maryland, we have an ideal environment to collaborate on these educational efforts. The combination of University of Maryland, Baltimore's internationally recognized injury prevention research and trauma resuscitation practices in conjunction with our close working relationship with Egyptian health professionals provides an outstanding framework for the development of an injury prevention and response training program. The proposed collaboration will provide the setting for training to conduct high quality research on trauma, injury, and blood banking, research that is essential if Egypt is to develop the expertise to reduce the devastating impact caused by thousands of annual traumatic injuries and deaths.